Summer Treat
by Silindro
Summary: Marie muses to Logan over the allimportant question: What would you do for a Klondike Bar?


Marie muses to Logan over the all-important question: What would you do for a Klondike Bar?  
  
Summer Treat ~-~-~*~-~-~  
  
"Logan?"  
  
The Wolverine looked up from his newspaper and watched as Marie walked into the kitchen. It was a hot day outside and she had naturally picked the most revealing, appealing outfit imaginable. Of course with her mutation there were safety limits, but she was deftly defying them. Logan noticed this.  
  
"What is it, Kid?"  
  
Marie scrunched her nose at the endearment, but walked past him and to the refrigerator anyway. She was a woman on a mission and nothing would stop her from gaining her utmost desire.  
  
Pulling open the freezer door, she reveled in the feel of cold air against her sweaty, sticky, dangerous skin. Reaching inside, she dug around the boxes of frozen food to find that one delectable thing she craved.  
  
"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" she asked, pulling out the wrapped square of ice cream and chocolate goodness.  
  
Logan's eyebrows lifted significantly at the question.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Not really, but I wanna know," she said, taking a bite of the square. She sat down on the edge of the table next to his stale cup of coffee. Logan shifted his mug out of the way.  
  
"What makes you think I even like Klondike Bars?"  
  
Marie shrugged and licked the vanilla cream that had melted down the side of the foil. Logan watched.  
  
"Dunno if you do or not," she answered. "It doesn't matter. Just answer the question."  
  
He thought for a minute, his mouth slightly open and head cocked to the side.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'd walk to the fridge."  
  
Marie sighed in frustration.  
  
"That's no fun! Gotta make it something really random and interesting."  
  
"Well, I'd walk to the fridge naked then," he said with a grin.  
  
Marie giggled and took another bite of the bar, moaning in sheer pleasure from the ice cream's goodness. Logan looked on.  
  
"What would you do?" he asked.  
  
"Well seein' as how I have the ice cream in my hand, I don't really need to be answerin' that question, do I?"  
  
"No, you threw a fit about me answering the question, now it's your turn."  
  
Marie peeled the foil down further, exposing more of the chocolate coating. Marie licked the melted chocolate off of her fingers one at a time. She took another heaping bite of the bar and licked her lips.  
  
"I suppose I'd walk to the store downtown if I had to. It's a pretty long hike," she mused. "Course I could always take one of the cars, but where's the fun in that?"  
  
"I'd steal One-Eye's bike before I'd walk," he grinned. "But wait, I've already done that once."  
  
"You're so bad," she laughed. "He was so angry about it."  
  
Smirking, Logan leaned back in his chair, the newspaper forgotten in his lap. He stared at Marie as she took another mouthful of her frozen treat. She made ice cream look good, he decided.  
  
"Why are you inside on a day like this?" she asked, stirring him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well it's hotter than Hell outside, why wouldn't I want to sit here and read my paper?"  
  
"There are more interesting things to do out there," she stated, nodding her head.  
  
"Like?"  
  
Marie was quiet as she stared at the wall, trying to come up with a suitable reason to back up her claims.  
  
"There's the pool," she decided. "You could go swimming."  
  
Logan thought of Marie in a bikini and shifted in his seat. Maybe the cold water was a good idea. He was grateful for his forgotten newspaper.  
  
She licked the melted trail of ice cream that had drifted down to her fingers.  
  
"You could walk to the store and get me some more Klondike Bars," she said thoughtfully, taking the last bite of her indulgence. She licked her lips.  
  
"You missed a spot," he said, staring at her mouth.  
  
Marie reached up to wipe away the stray bit of cream, but was swayed from her actions when Logan stood and leaned over, licking the spot for her. He backed off before the pull could render him unconscious.  
  
"Where's Cyke?" he asked on his way to the door.  
  
"Why?" she asked breathlessly, reaching up to touch her lips.  
  
"Gotta find him so I can steal his keys," he replied mischievously. "You wanted more ice cream."  
  
Marie grinned and tossed the crunched-up foil in the trash.  
  
~-~-~*~-~-~  
  
a/n: Just a random musing that I had late one night. Not much, but the idea sounded like fun. Leave me some comments.  
  
It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing. 


End file.
